Mighty Morphing Power Ponies- Hasbro's Lost Pilot
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When the Pony of Shadows brings the Mane-iac out of the Comic Book World, the Power Ponies send some of their power out after her so that the Mane Six can use them to fight the Mane-iac in their world.


**_Author's Note:_**

_After weeks of snooping, persuasion, calling on favors, and hacking, I finally found Hasbro's top secret pilot episode script for a Power Ponies spin off show. I now present it to you converted into FanFic form._

_Enjoy!_

_MLParody: Go Go Power Ponies! by Sky Highnote_

* * *

In a secret room deep below the old castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, a being of darkness and shadow hovered over a table. It's glowing yellow eyes focused on a simple comic book that lay closed on the table. The Pony of Shadows radiated dark magic onto the comic book, causing it to glow with dark power. The comic hovered in the air a few inches, and then a huge burst of dark green energy exploded out of it.

Insane laughter echoed throughout the chamber as huge thick strands of green hair gripped the table and lifted a deranged purple mare up high. The Mane-iac laughed maniacally with a look of delight on her face.

"Ah-ha-ha!" she cackled, "At long last! After all those years I'm finally free of those accursed Power Ponies in a whole new world where they can't get to me! Now I can finally conquer the world!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back in the the Power Ponies' world. . .**_

* * *

The Power Ponies and Humdrum all looked at the strange ring-like portal device that the Mane-iac had fled into.

"Where'd she get to?" Mistress Mare-velous asked.

"P.E.G.A.S.U.S, report!" the Masked Matterhorn said.

Suddenly, the hoof bracelet devices the Power Ponies all wore flashed and shot beams of light out in front of them, forming the holographic image of the head of a blue unicorn stallion.

_"Sensors indicate that the Mane-iac has fled into another universe. The portal device will not allow another living being through,"_ the head said.

"You mean she's escaped!? We can't do anything about it?" Zapp asked in disbeleif.

"Those poor ponies in the other world! They'll be defenseless!" Saddle Rager gasped in horror.

"What _can_ we do, P.E.G.A.S.U.S.?" Matterhorn asked.

_"It is possible to create Power Pony Modules containing shadow copies of the Power Pony Powers through the portal. I will also copy myself so I can send the modules to the right ponies and act as their guide."_

"Cool! The Power Ponies are going Multiversal!" Humdrum exclaimed.

Radience used her powers to modify the technology in the Mane-iacs lair to suit P.E.G.A.S.U.S.'s needs. The Power Ponies plus Humdrum let the computer scan their bodies can create the Power Pony Modules.

_"I will make sure these Modules are sent to a team of ponies with harmony!"_ P.E.G.A.S.U.S. declared as he copied himself into the seven Modules, and then sent them through the portal device. After they were sent through, the device exploded, closing the connection between the two worlds for good.

* * *

**_Back in Equestria. . ._**

* * *

The Mane-iac and Pony of Shadows were long gone from the room, and the comic lay forgotten on the table. However, it suddenly flipped open as seven beams of light burst out of it, smashed through stone, and arched through the air.

_They've got. . .a friendship that's a force that you've never seen before_

In a grassy field, The Mane Six plus Spike were all enjoying a nice picnic. Fluttershy looked up and gasped. "What's that!?" she shouted as she pointed to the seven beams of light that were screaming through the sky like the Wonderbolts.

_They've got. . .a plethora of powers just to even up the score_

"I don't know, but they're coming this way!" Twilight exclaimed in a panic.

"Hit the dirt!" Spike shouted.

Everyone tried to run or duck, but they weren't able to dodge the beams of light that crashed down upon them. Within the light beams, all seven of them were levitated up into the air.

_No pony. . .can ever take them down! Harmony is their gui-i-i-i-iiiiiiiide_

Fluttershy gained a green spandex suit with butterflies on her hooves. She also got a purple mask.

Rarity grew pink gems in her mane and tail, and a blue suit with diamonds in it appeared on her, along with a matching blue mask.

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

Pinkie Pie got a white suit with purple arrows on it.

Applejack's tail was wrapped tightly in green ribbon, and she got a red suit with a golden lasso and golden horse shoes hanging from it. A black ski mask covered her face.

Rainbow Dash gained a black outfit with white hooves, and a golden lighting bolt necklace appeared around her neck.

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

Twilight got a purple and blue suit with a matching mask that covered her horn with it's blue material.

Spike gained a black mask, blue gloves and boots, and a red cape.

_Go! Go! Power Ponies! You Mighty Morphing Dragon and Ponies!_

Everyone was unceremoniously dropped back down, and their bracelet like Power Pony Modules shot beams of blue light that merged to form the image of P.E.G.A.S.U.S.

_"Greetings! I am P.E.G.A.S.U.S. VERSION 2.0. An artificial intelligence created to aid the Power Ponies."_

"HUH!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait! What's going on!?" Twilight exclaimed, "Why are we suddenly the Power Ponies?! And how are you here?"

_"The Mane-iac has somehow managed to travel into this world. The Power Ponies were unable to follow, so they created Power Pony Power Modules and sent them into this world so worthy ponies could use those powers to keep this world safe from the Mane-iac."_

_They know. . the fate of Equestria is lying in their hooves_

"No way! The Mane-iac's really in Equestria!?" Spike gasped in shock.

_"Affirmative. Scanners indicate that the Mane-iac is currently in the city of Manehatten."_

Dash laughed as she rubbed her hooves together, "Huh, so we get to use some awesome super powers,_and_ kick the Mane-iacs' flank _again_? AWESOME!"

_They know. . .that not even the Mane-iac can triumph over good_

Applejack tossed one of her golden horseshoes up and down as she gave a satisfied smirk, "Ah say we make that Mane-iac regret ever stepping hoof in Equestria!"

Rarity smiled happily as she used Radiance' powers to create a tea set for the picnic that got interrupted. "Oh, this is so much _fun!_ I could certainly get used to this. And it'll be my pleasure to smack down that dreadful Mane-iac. Her sense of style is just _horrid!"_

Pinkie Pie zipped around at hyper speed, eventually stopping with a load of goods from Sugar Cube Corner. "Everypony eat up! We'll need our strength for the upcoming Power Pony Action!"

Fluttershy nodded resolutely and said, "If my friends are going, then I'm going too. . .even if it gets. . .a little scary. . .I'll still be right there with them!"

_No pony. . .can ever take them down! Harmony is their gui-i-i-i-i-iiiiiiide_

Spike ran up to Twilight and asked, "Well, Twilight, what do ya say! You wanna be a Power Pony again!"

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

Twilight looked down at Spike and said, "If Mane-iac is endangering the lives of innocent ponies, then I only have one thing to say." The alicorn turned to P.E.G.A.S.U.S. and said, "Bring it on!"

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

The floating blue holographic head nodded and said, _"Very good. But beware. You do not truly have the powers of the Power Ponies. The modules simply contain shadow copies of their powers. To use them, you must Power Up by crossing your limbs at the Module and saying the name of your Power Pony. Then, the powers will only last for a brief period of time, usually long enough for one fight. Then they must recharge. Be mindful of that, or else you may find yourself defenseless. Feel free to contact me through your Modules if you need assistance. That is all."_

_Go! Go! Power Ponies! You Mighty Morphing Dragon and Ponies!_

The hologram disappeared, and the ponies and dragon all powered down back to normal.

"Alright, everyone," Twilight said as she turned to her friends, "We don't have any time to loose! Take a letter Spike! We're headed to Manehatten by Royal Guard's Chariot!"

* * *

In Manehatten, ponies ran out of the bank screaming. Seconds after, the front of the bank was smashed outward, stone and glass flying everywhere. Green strands of hair whipped out and carried the mad mare onto the street, bags of money being carried by her other hair strands.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Without the Power Ponies to stop me, I'm invincible!" the Mane-iac boasted. She lashed out at a light pole and snapped it in two. She knocked a fire hydrant out of the ground and sent water up into the air. She lifted a taxi carriage up and threw it into another building. The Mane-iac laughed even wilder than usual, enjoying her perfect freedom.

"Stop right there, Mane-iac!"

The mare stopped laughing in surprised and turned to see six ponies and a dragon walking towards her, the alicron who had spoken out to her leading the way.

The Mane-iac sneered at them and said, "And who do you foals think _you_ are? Do you have any idea who I am? First of all, I enjoy being called a maniac. Second of all, you common foals are all powerless to stop me!"

Twilight glared hard at the Mane-iac and said, "Oh, we are _not_ just common foals. And we are _far_ from powerless!"

Everyone lifted their front legs, or arms in Spike's case, and crosse them, causing their Power Pony Power Modules to glow.

"What!?" Mane-iac gasped.

The ponies and dragon then began to glow with power as they shouted out:

"Power Pony Matterhorn!"

"Power Pony Zap!"

"Power Pony Saddle Rager!"

"Power Pony Radiance!"

"Power Pony Fili-Second!"

"Power Pony Zapp!"

"Power Dragon Humdrum!"

_No pony. . .can ever take them down! Harmony is their gui-i-i-i-i-iiiiiiiide_

There was a huge burst of multicolored light that forced Mane-iac to turn away. When the light faded and opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. Right in front of her stood the Power Ponies.

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

"But. . .how? This. . .this can't be!" she screeched in shock.

Spike pointed at the villain and shouted strongly, "Here we go, Mane-iac! You're going to jail!"

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

When Mane-iac noticed Spike, her pupils shrank dramatically as she let out a blood curdling shriek that actually scared the heroes into backing off a bit.

_"YOU!"_ she shrieked, pure hatred blazing in her eyes, _"YOU FOILED MY PLAN AND MADE ME LOOK LIKE I WAS INCOMPETENT!"_

Spike chuckled nervously and said, "Well, you kinda are."

_**"DIE!"**_ the Mane-iac shrieked as she lashed out with her hair.

Luckily, a huge purple pair of glowing scissors appeared and cut the hair right before it struck Spike. The dragon turned and smiled at Rarity, who gave him a wink in return.

_Go! Go! Power Ponies! You Mighty Morphing Dragon and Ponies!_

"Alright, Power Ponies," Twilight said as the group gathered together and prepared to charge, "Let's take the Mane-iac down!"

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

The Mane-iac stuck a hoof in her mouth and whistled, and Dr. Caballeron and his gang of stallions ran out of the bank. "Earn your salary and help me crush this foals!" she shouted at them.

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

"Why did I have to just happen to be in Manehatten right when this nut-case arrives," Dr. Caballeron muttered quietly.

"ATTACK!" the Mane-iac shrieked.

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

And then, both groups charged each other to begin their first battle in Equestria.

_Go! Go! Power Ponies!_

**_Fin_**


End file.
